storiesgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reynardo
Reynardo is the protagonist of Stories: The Path of Destinies He is a male fox with orange fur and black pupil eyes. Reynardo is a sky corsair in a bit of a bind. As the sole survivor of the vanguard, he is the last line of defense against the mighty imperial armada about to overtake the entire realm. Reynardo fights against impossible odds, knowing that the fate of everything he holds dear rests on his shoulders. He's got himself sucked into a Rebellion against the mad Emperor, and now he’s got fateful choices to make. He’s got dozens of ways to screw this up; can he find a way to win his war? Biography The earliest mention of Reynardo is when he was in Sword-Fu school; as young children, he and Zenobia lived on the same island where, later in the game, you go to capture Zenobia. He and Zenobia were best friends, though she still had secrets from him; he didn't find out she was the emporer's adoptive daughter until much later in his life. Between Sword-Fu school and the beginning events of Stories: The Path of Destinies, Reynardo became an infamous pirate known as a rover. He spent years plundering the floating isles, becoming a competent warrior and becoming more and more confident as a hero. At the beginning of the game, the narrator describes how Reynardo's mother calls him to her deathbed. She makes him swear that he won't die on the gallows, and so he stays, whiling away his days with mundane, un-heroic activities. During this time, he becomes romantically involved with a librarian named Hypatia, who likes comic books and works at the library of Ubar. It is her son who later steals the book that the plot revolves around. Reynardo's peaceful days weren't meant to last. Soon, a group of the imperial ravens came to Ubar. They were searching for ancient, powerful books that the corrupted emperor, Isengrim III, wanted to use in his evil rituals. The librarians of Ubar refused to hand over the books, and the ravens slaughtered them. The enraged citizens of Ubar drove them off, but they would return. The emperor wanted those books. The Beginning of the Game - Minor Spoilers Ahead Hypatia's son, who is referred to only as "The Kid", by the narrator, is hiding one of the ancient tomes. Before Hypatia died, she told him to look after the kid, so Reynardo tries to convince him to hand the books over. But the kid is brave, and dumb, and he wants to join the rebellion and overthrow the mad emporer who killed his mother. The kid refuses to give in to the ravens, and runs - with Reynardo in tow - to escape the ravens who've burned and pillaged his home. He almost reaches Reynardo's ship, the Farfarer, before he is zapped and killed by a goggler. Reynardo picked up the book. He didn't want the kid's death to be in vain, so he made the decision to join the rebellion. He flies away from the burning island, and opens the book to see why it's so important. The plot then seemingly jumps ahead; Reynardo is piloting the Farfarer above the island of Ubar. The rebellion is in trouble, and needs a something to turn the tides. Reynardo needs to find a game-changer. He faces a choice: Rescue his old friend, Lapino, or go after newly surfaced pieces of the Sky Ripper, an ancient weapon of great power. What will Reynardo choose? The decision is, in the end, up to you. Characteristics Physical appearance Being a fox, Reynardo has orange fur with white and a eyepatch on his right eye. His ensemble consists of a white elbow-sleeved white shirt underneath with a white and red collar, brown boots, brown gloves with brown cuffs. He initially wore a red cape. He also wears a silver earring on his left ear in-game. Personality Reynardo is a brave, but impetuous fox. He is brave, like all heroes; he can be counted on to do the heroic thing. He can’t be counted on to do the wise thing, though. When his blood is up, he thinks with his heart, not his head. He is not nearly as sly as he thinks he is. His cleverest plans often blow up in his face. But his heart is pure, and that attracts good people to him — even good people among his enemies. It also enrages bad people around him — even bad people who are among his friends." "Reynardo has Luke Skywalker’s heart and Han Solo’s wit. He’s sarcastic, but never cynical. Only if all was lost would he ever abandon his post, and then only for love. For all that, he’s pretty impressed with himself. Abilities Reynardo's primary weapon in the series is his sword, which is a sliver ending in a pointy. Reynardo is also very capable with his swords and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Press to attack enemies, Use to target enemies. Block is done by attacking an enemy when he is about to attack you. Enemy about to attack. Hold when attacking an enemy Release Hold to activate your sword's special power. Unlockable Skills: Press to use the Hook Shot to navigate across gaps and pull enemies. To use the Dash, hold X and tilt the in the direction you want to go. Try Dashing through enemies! Trivia * Reynardo's name is a homage to Reynard the Fox, a famous fox hero or anti-hero (Depending on the version) from ancient literature dating back to the 1300's. * Reynardo makes an official appearance in the platform fighting game, Indie Game Battle. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters